Two-thirds of the world's population is experiencing water shortages. See, M. M. Mekonnen, A. Y. Hoekstra, Four billion people facing severe water scarcity. Science Advances 2, e1500323 (2016), which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. The water vapor and droplets in the atmosphere, estimated to be around 13,000 trillion liters, is a natural resource that could address the global water problem. See, S. H. Schneider, Encyclopedia of climate and weather. (Oxford University Press, 1996), which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. Although there has been interest in dewing from moist air and fog capture, these processes require either frequent presence of 100% relative humidity (RH) or a large amount of energy, and are not viable solutions to the capture of water from air. See R. V. Wahlgren, Atmospheric water vapour processor designs for potable water production: a review. Water Research 35, 1 (2001), M. Muselli et al., Dew water collector for potable water in Ajaccio (Corsica Island, France). Atmospheric Research 64, 297 (2002), O. Clus, P. Ortega, M. Muselli, I. Milimouk, D. Beysens, Study of dew water collection in humid tropical islands. Journal of Hydrology 361, 159 (2008), A. Lee, M.-W. Moon, H. Lim, W.-D. Kim, H.-Y. Kim, Water harvest via dewing. Langmuir 28, 10183 (2012), R. S. Schemenauer, P. Cereceda, A proposed standard fog collector for use in high-elevation regions. Journal of Applied Meteorology 33, 1313 (1994), O. Klemm et al., Fog as a fresh-water resource: overview and perspectives. Ambio 41, 221 (2012), and K.-C. Park, S. S. Chhatre, S. Srinivasan, R. E. Cohen, G. H. McKinley, Optimal design of permeable fiber network structures for fog harvesting. Langmuir 29, 13269 (2013), each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. Atmospheric water exist is a resource equivalent to ˜10% of all fresh water in lakes on earth. However, an efficient process for capturing and delivering water from air, especially at low humidity levels (down to 20%), have not been developed.